this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Warehouse
Overview The Warehouse consists of the main building and a small, shelled structure. It is occupied with three heavily armed bandits and is considered very dangerous. Two of them will stay on the right side of the warehouse, while the third will usually occupy the left. Although some loots here is marked private property, taking them does not induce any morale penalty. Recommended Equipment * Two saw blades to cut through two gates. * Crowbar/one lock pick to open one locker. ** There is one locked door in this map but it can be circumvented by balcony climbing. * Scoped assault rifle and enough ammunition for sniping tactics * Knife or hatchet for ambushing tactics. * Shotgun/assault rifle, helmet, military vest and enough ammunition for hardcore clearing. Combat Tactics Sniping Due to the vast open ground nature of this map, this tactic is highly recommended if the player possesses the scoped assault rifle. First, climb up the rooftop of the shelled structure in the far right side and snipe the two bandits guarding the entrance. For unknown reasons, the bandits are unable to respond and retaliate (possible due to the long range and/or a bug), and the player can snipe them down without any risk of injury (it takes four shots to incapacitate a bandit and five to kill one). The last remaining bandit then becomes very easy to dispatch—one single ambush will neutralise the entire map for good; even if the player prefers to go guns ablaze, this bandit is only armed with a single pistol without any protective gear, and the long hallway of the warehouse is favourable to your sniper rifle, so the last bandit usually never gets to deal any damage before getting killed by the player. Thus, the warehouse becomes a loot location of extremely high reward compared to its easiness of clearing, also saving valuable ammunition that is usually drained in hardcore clears. The player can even go without any protective gears, saving backpack slots to carry more loot per run. Ambushing If you are cautious and look through a peephole shortly after entering the map, you will see two bandits having a conversation about killing innocent civilians and robbing aid convoys. Let them finish their conversation and wait awhile before trying to enter the building. Two bandits guard the main building—the one guarding the entrance is armed with an assault rifle and military vest, and the one upstairs is armed with a Shotgun. The last bandit walks from the middle of the warehouse to the far left side, and is armed with a Pistol. All of the bandits carries some Ammunition. The entrance building and connected Warehouse has several hiding spots for hiding and ambushing. If you didn't bring any weapon, you should probably loot what you can outside then leave. Sneaking backstabs can be performed by Roman with any melee weapon or by Arica with knife/hatchet. Other characters can attempt stealth-ambushes, preferably using an effective weapon like a knife. After the two bandits outside finish their conversation they will enter the building. One of the bandits will slowly walk to the left side of the map and stay inside the left-most part of the Warehouse indefinitely; this bandit can be avoided so long as the player waits long enough for him to walk away. The second bandit may stand next to the opposite side of an entrance door facing away or may go upstairs. There is a convenient hiding spot just next to the doorway. If the scavenger is Arica or Roman then the bandit by the entrance can be killed with a backstab. After killing him, quickly move into the hiding spot. The noise from the backstab will attract the bandit upstairs and he will run down the stairs. Ambush him when he gets close enough. You can loot both corpses at this point for the Assault Rifle, Military Vest, Shotgun, and some Ammunition. The third bandit can be dealt with by hiding in one of the hiding spots inside the Warehouse (or alternatively with another back-stab). Since he stays in the far left side, it is recommended to use the left-most hiding spot. Two avenues of approach are to either climb to the upper roof and pass overhead or head left on the ground floor and hope the bandit won't see you. Using the roof is safer since the bandit cannot detect you passing overhead. Wait until his back is turned, or until he goes outside the west Warehouse exit, to maneuver into a nearby hiding spot on the ground floor. Wait until he passes by to back-stab him from the hiding spot. His corpse will yield a Pistol and some ammunition. Note that it might be difficult to have enough time for scavenging after killing all three bandits. Hardcore Clearing (Not Recommended) There will be two bandits talking to each other outside the front door. When you shoot at them, the third one may come out if you were impatient and didn't wait. Otherwise, he will be found inside the Warehouse. It takes 2 bursts with the assault rifle to kill a bandit, so be sure to bring enough Ammunition. Notable Loot * 20+ Weapon Parts * 8+ Canned Food * 5x Electric Parts * Approximately 10 each of Gunpowder and Shell Casings * Inside a locked locker: 1x Broken Assault Rifle, 2x Broken Guitars * Inside a refrigerator: 4x Raw Food, 3x Vegetables, 3x Herbs, 9x Sugar, 7x Clean Water * Bandits' corpses: Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol, Military Vest, Ammunition * 11 pieces of furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel Morale Impacts After killing the last bandit, your scavenger may return home with a morale boost stating how they gotten rid of one group of bandits raiding humanitarian aid convoys, however survivors with high empathy will not receive a morale boost questioning the nature of the violence. Killing all the bandits will be noted during the epilogue and serves as a positive modifier to the ending. The Last Broadcast In The Last Broadcast, the Warehouse is unlocked after broadcasting about the sniper at the Park and the supplies at the Gas Station. The map is identical to the usual warehouse, though some of the loot is different. The thugs have modified dialogue and the note has different text. The Warehouse is the sole area not to have any impact on the broadcasts itself. There is no (story-required or otherwise) information here that contributes to the plot or broadcasts in any way. 'Backstory' A note can be found near the entrance, behind the boarded-up door. Category:Locations